se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ehud Olmert/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Ehud Olmert - Horst Köhler.jpg| Staatsmänner Köhler (links) und Olmert im Dialog. planet-wissen.de Ehud Olmert - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| Steinmeier also met with embattled Israeli PM Olmert. AP Angela Merkel - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| Tel Aviv, 16.03.08: Angela Merkel congratulates the state of Israel on its sixtieth anniversary. Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Kugler Francia * Ver Ehud Barak - Jacques Chirac.jpg| FRANCE: PARIS: ISRAELI PM BARAK VISIT AP Archive Ehud Ólmert - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El presidente francés, Nicolas Sarkozy (d), escucha al primer ministro israelí, Ehud Olmert, en una sesión del Parlamento de Israel (EFE). Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Benedicto XVI - Ehud Olmert.jpg| In Rome, where Olmert met Italian Prime Minister Romano Prodi and Pope Benedict XVI, a television camera caught Olmert telling Prodi exactly what to say before a press conference. España * Ver Ehud Ólmert - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero, saluda al Primer Ministro israelí Ehud Olmert. (Foto: Paul Boursier / EFE). Italia * Ver Ehud Ólmert - Romano Prodi.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Romano Prodi (der.) posa junto a su homólogo israelí, Ehud Olmert, al finalizar la rueda de prensa. La Prensa Silvio Berlusconi - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Premier Ehud Olmert (L) shakes hands with Italian Prime Minister Silvio Berlusconi prior their meeting at Chigi palace in Rome 29 September 2004. Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Tarja Halonen - Sin imagen.jpg| (L-R) Guest of honor United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-moon, Egyptian President Hosni Mubarak, Finnish President Tarja Halonenand and Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert discuss prior to the start of the ceremony of the Bastille Day, on July 14, 2008 in Paris. France kicked off Bastille Day celebrations in a whirlwind of controversy as Syrian President Bashar al-Assad joined dozens of leaders to watch the Champs Elysees military parade. (July 14, 2008 - Source: Francois Durand/Getty Images Europe) Reino Unido * Ver Ehud Ólmert - Tony Blair.jpg| Israel's Prime Minister Ehud Olmert and Middle East envoy and former British Prime Minister Tony Blair in the Knesset, Israel's parliament, in Jerusalem November 2007.REUTERS/Amos Ben Gershom/GPO/Handout Ehud Ólmert - Gordon Brown.jpg| Gordon Brown and Israel's prime minister Ehud Olmert shake hands following their talks at 10 Downing Street Photo: AP David Cameron - Sin imagen.jpg| Conservative leader David Cameron meets Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert, London for talks. Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Aleksander Kwaśniewski - Sin imagen.jpg| Israeli Deputy Prime Minister Ehud Olmert (L) listens to Polish President Aleksander Kwasniewski during their meeting at Warsaw's Presidential Palace 10 February 2004. Olmert pays a one day visit in Poland. Getty Ehud Olmert - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Lech Kaczyński i Ehud Olmert podczas spotkania w Jerozolimie. tvn24.pl Rusia * Ver Dmitry Medvedev - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| President Medvedev meets outgoing PM Olmert. AP Archive Ehud Ólmert - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Russian President Vladimir Putin (R) shakes hands with Israeli Prime Minister Ehud Olmert (L) at the Kremlin in Moscow on Tuesday.(Xinhua/AFP Photo) Ucrania * Ver Ehud Olmert - Víktor Yúshchenko.jpg| ראש הממשלה נפגש עם נשיא אוקראינה, ויקטור יושנקו. GPO Fuentes Categoría:Ehud Olmert